tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Diego Sanchez
| faction= | ageoftga= }} Diego Ignacio Rodrigo Toro Yago Sanchez, commonly known as Dirty Sanchez, is a drug lord and boss of the Birds of Prey, a growing gang with aspirations to become an influential thieves' guild, in Andaria. Biography Early Years Born in poverty to a disowned former nun, Diego Ignacio Rodrigo Toro Yago Sanchez quickly learned to survive on the harsh streets of Paraiso's favelas, the slums and darker side of the otherwise wealthy Aisonian city. He grew into a feared man in his youth, using whatever underhanded tactics and methods he could think of to dispose of those he saw as a threat. This ruthlessness (as well as his trademark moustache as he grew older) eventually earned him the infamous nickname "Dirty Sanchez". At some point in time he offended a witch who responded by cursing him with a geas. From that moment on Diego could no longer use strong curse words and would always be compelled to utter sillier, milder variants of curses much to his dismay. This made his nickname "Dirty Sanchez" ironic. Diego forced his way into a local gang named Arana de la Noche, or Spider of the Night due to the tattoo of a spider every member had, eventually earning the trust and respect of fellow gang members who admired his determination. Despite his rough looks and dirty attitude, he was more intelligent than he let on. Third Age Distreyd Era From Nobody to Nightmare Diego thought big and wanted to expand the gang's drug trafficking to other crime organizations' turfs. He finally saw an opportunity to do just that when Witch King Zarnagon and Lieutenant Hiroshi Takamoto began the Great Purge in Aison during the Yamatian occupation and all but wiped out the Dwarven Triad, the wealthiest crime syndicate in the kingdom at the time, which had had the misfortune of having stolen something valuable from Zarnagon who struck back in retaliation. Diego gathered a group of like-minded criminals and seized the assets of the crumbling Triad during the purging of the syndicate's base in Torrent while keeping his gang out of the Yamatians' sight. Thus the influence of his small cartel grew, and he recruited more thugs. Profitable Endeavours When the Grand Alliance came to liberate Aison from Yamatian rule, Diego was secretly backing them up while seizing assets from any gangs who were foolish enough to stand in the Alliance's way. This way he not only showed a "good" side of himself to the Alliance while keeping the true extent of his gang's power a secret, but he could also operate relatively freely as long as he didn't act too openly to catch the Alliance's attention. Luckily for him the Alliance was so focused on dealing with the threat posed by Yamato that it had little time to look under and see budding criminal factions like Diego's which were waiting for the Alliance to leave Aison before making their move to seize control of the chaos left in the wake of the Triad's fall. Thanks to financial backing from a few unnamed supporters who wanted to benefit from Diego's growing empire, Arana de la Noche quickly filled the criminal power vacuum. Diego's group forced its way to the top as the leading Aisonian drug cartel in the following years while the Alliance's armies continued the campaign of liberating other Yamatian occupied kingdoms. Diego could finally call himself a true capo in earnest while his power base grew in Paraiso until he had more influence than the local governor, Don Salvador Rojas. Godslayer Era The rise of the Grey Cult after the Cataclysm hindered the cartel's plans, but Diego's prior experiences of staying hidden during the Great Purge helped him keep his cartel out of the authorities' sights. He established a power base in Paraiso with him as the city's true ruler in all but name, forcing the city's governor Salvador Rojas to basically eat from his hand in exchange for letting him live in luxury. All of Diego's and his gang's dreams came crashing down, however, at the end of the Second Great War which also ended the Third Age with a catastrophe that once again rearranged the continents. Paraiso was hit hard by this cataclysm, forcing Diego and other survivors to flee from what would've otherwise been certain death. Fourth Age Interim Years Diego spent the next year wandering the changed world with what few followers he had, hoping to settle down somewhere safe to begin building his dreams anew. A chance encounter with a mysterious thief with extensive knowledge gave him exactly what he needed: some starting income and, more importantly, a partner just as ruthless as he was as this traveller, calling himself the Shrike, led Diego to the very heart of the Andarian Empire. The partnership of Diego and the Shrike turned out to be very profitable, and they managed to expand their criminal network to one of the districts of the Imperial City by being at the right place at the right time, intimidating and coercing locals, and bribing members from the High Legions. Their activities included moonlighting, mugging and arranging illegal betting for race tracks among many other examples. Despite Diego being the nominal head of what became known as the Birds of Prey gang with aspirations to turn the gang into a full fledged thieves' guild one day, it became apparent to pretty much everyone in the gang that the shadowy Shrike, who had brought them to this thieves' paradise, was truly the one in charge even though the Shrike let Diego do what he wished most of the time. This brought some tension within the group as Diego grew more and more frustrated with being in charge while not having all the authority that came with it, but he didn't dare make a move against the Shrike whose knowledge had been and continued to be invaluable to him. And thus the status quo within the Birds of Prey continued for the following decades with Diego growing older and the Shrike remaining in the shadows. Aliases and Nicknames ; Boss : His title in the gang. ; Dirty Sanchez : A derogatory nickname given to him because the first letters of his five forenames spell out DIRTY when put together, he uses dirty tactics when dealing with his opponents, and his bushy moustache reminds people of a shit stain. It's also an ironic nickname nowadays after he was cursed by a witch to always replace strong curse words with milder, sillier ones which tend to lead to comical results much to his dismay and to the (hidden) amusement of his subordinates. Appearance Dark hair and bushy moustache. Wears a black eyepatch, and his remaining eye burns with tranquil fury. Clad in brown clothes which expose his chest. Personality and Traits Uses dirty, underhanded methods to win a fight. Considers honour a sucker's game. Ruthless, cunning and violent. He utterly despises the fact that the witch's curse still affects him and compels him to utter sillier, milder variants of curse words. However, he's quickly made sure to anyone dealing with him that if anyone even as much as snickers at him using silly words, he'll kill that person messily. Powers and Abilities Expert swordsman. Also very good at handling flintlock pistols he has taken from pirates who have visited the city in the past. Can cast a few basic spells which often catch his opponents off-guard because they don't expect a brute like him to have any magic abilities whatsoever. Relationships See also *Andaria *Arana de la Noche *Birds of Prey *Paraiso Category:Characters from Aison Category:Characters from Andaria Category:Arana de la Noche Category:Birds of Prey Category:Fourth Age characters Category:Humans Category:Third Age characters